Justice League Unlimited Alternate Realities
by Alex Luco
Summary: A look at what could have happened in the Justice League as seen through an erotic lens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is not associated with DC Comics or reflect the attitudes or characters of its creators.

This Story is in no way shape form or fashion my work, I take no credit for it what so ever. The author is Avatrek from WWOEC

I simply enjoyed the stories and felt they should be on here

Story Codes: Mf, x-mast, grope, mc, oral, spank, unif

Chapter 1 – The Batman

The newly formed Justice League of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz and Hawk Girl had much to celebrate after the victory over the alien invaders and the Imperium. Not only had they saved the planet from certain doom, they had created an organization committed to the protection of the Earth and the safety of its citizens. The seven super heroes agreed to work together in saving lives and although their relationship was somewhat rocky at the beginning, each member had something to contribute to the team. Batman's commitment to the Justice League wasn't as serious as the other six members, but as a sign of good faith and support, he agreed to work with the other League members whenever the need arose. He even went as far as letting the League move into one of his company's brand new space stations and call it their new headquarters. Even with the League in full swing, each member had their own duties to attend to, in order to keep their home cities, friends and families safe from evil doers and criminals alike. Superman had Metropolis, Batman had Gotham, Green Lantern was part of the Lantern Corps, and Flash had to deal with the criminals of Central City. Point in case; only days after the successful repulsion of the alien invaders, Batman was back home in Gotham, dealing with the same old villains who had plagued the city for years. In this particular instance; the Joker was up to his old tricks, holding the city at ransom with his latest gaseous concoction.

Batman turned on the small television screen located on the dash of the Batmobile and low and behold the Joker's grinning face was smiling back up at him.

'Ahh Ahhh Ahhhh… Don't touch that remote Bats… If you do, your precious Gotham City will never be the same!' the Joker laughed, as he tested Batman's nerves.

'What do you want Joker!' Batman demanded of the giggling Joker.

'Entertainment of course, Batsy! Nothing pleases me more than to see a hero try and fail to save the day!' the Joker replied as Batman continued to speed through the streets of Gotham.

'What is it this time Joker… bombs, poisons… laughing gas!' Batman demanded, growing steadily impatient with the Joker's lackadaisical attitude.

'No No No Bats… Something much more sinister' the Joker replied, knowing he now had the upper hand on his mortal enemy. 'All I'll tell you Batsy is that there are four containers planted around the city. Each one of these is set to detonate in one hour and will have some rather adverse effects on the city's inhabitants when they do!'

'One hour… How am I supposed to find four small containers in a city as large as Gotham in a single hour?' Batman responded slyly, knowing full well that the Joker wouldn't be able to help himself and would inevitably give him some kind of clue.

'Oh… How silly of me Bats… Just to make it fair, I'll give you the location of each one of the containers' he replied.

'How do I know you're not lying?' Batman replied, knowing that if the Joker gave him false locations, he'd never have enough time to find and disarm four possibly lethal explosive devices scattered throughout the city.

'Ohhh… Finding them is the easy part… Good luck Batsy!' the Joker said, laughing raucously as Batman's television screen went black and an incoming data stream was sent to his onboard computer. The locations of the four hidden containers were overlaid on a map of Gotham, with a ticking clock counting down in the corner. The locations were spread out and it would be far too difficult to go to each one and disarm them one by one in a single hour.

'Robin… Batgirl… Can you hear me?' Batman said into his communication device. Both Robin and Batgirl had been stalwart allies for the few years they had aided him in protecting the city and now anytime he was in need, he could count on the dynamic duo to provide much needed assistance. Robin was now fourteen and Batgirl sixteen years of age; both were young and headstrong, but each could hold their own in a tight spot.

'We can hear you Batman' Robin said through his own communication system.

'I'm sending a data stream of four bomb locations set up by the Joker… Robin, you go to the southern site, Batgirl, the western, and I'll take the eastern. Once you've disarmed them, make for the northern bomb and I'll meet you there!' Batman ordered the teenage duo, as he put his Batmobile into high gear and sped off towards the eastern container. By the time he finally arrived, the timer was down to forty-five minutes, meaning he'd have to hurry if he hoped to disarm this and another container before the counter hit zero. He found the bomb in an open dumpster, just off the main drag. The container was a long thick cylinder, with no timer or any visible disarming mechanism. He slowly lifted the cylinder and rotated it until he found a small panel. He unscrewed the four tiny screws holding the panel in place and lifted the panel off. He was half expecting the bomb to go off as soon as the panel was lifted, but knowing the Joker, he had something much more sinister planned. It took Batman only a couple of minutes to disarm the bomb, but before he left, he took apart the inner mechanisms of the bomb and examined the chemicals and accelerants that it was composed of. He quickly found a small vial of a poisonous liquid at the centre. He took a sample of it and ran back to the Batmobile, where he analyzed the compounds and started towards the final bomb. His computer read out a list of chemicals as his engine revved and he sped down the nearly vacant Gotham streets.

'Aphrodisiacal Hormone Accelerator?' he said to himself, after figuring out what the compounds created. It looked like the Joker was planning to subject the city to a mass frenzy of uncontrollable sexual attraction. Batman had never seen such a potent aphrodisiac and knowing that the Joker wouldn't make disarming the last bomb a walk in the park, he sent the data back to his lab at the Bat Cave, where it would create a viable antidote, just in case.

'All done here Batman!' Batgirl said through her radio to Batman.

'Me too' replied Robin seconds later, having disarmed his bomb shortly after Batman.

'Batgirl; meet me at the last bomb… Robin; go back to the Bat Cave, pick up the antidote the computer is working on and meet us there as soon as possible.

Batgirl and Robin acknowledged their leader and set off as quick as they could.

'Ooooh! Good work Bats… Only one left to disarm… Too bad you're running out of time!' Joker said, as Batman's screen lit up and a grinning Joker looked up at him. Before Batman could retort, the screen went black again.

It was Batman who reached the final bomb first, with only fifteen minutes left before its detonation. The canister was exactly the same as the one he had already disarmed and just as he was pulling off the small metal panel, Batgirl showed up and ran over to him. She deftly assisted Batman in disarming the final bomb in only a couple of minutes.

'Good work Batgirl… It looks like we won't need that antido-' Batman started, but was interrupted when a smaller secondary vial of the aphrodisiac was detonated inside the container. It quickly engulfed the entire area surrounding Batman and Batgirl.

'Sorry Bats… I just couldn't help myself! Now the real entertainment begins!' the Joker's voice rang through the alleyway Batman and Batgirl were standing in. The Joker had set up cameras and speaker systems at each bomb in order to watch the progress of the heroes. Instead of letting Batman win however, he had placed a smaller vial of the aphrodisiac inside the bomb and had detonated it remotely after Batman had thought he had saved the city. The true goal of his plan was not to immerse the city in a mist of sexual chaos, only to infect both Batman and his female lackey.

As the Joker's voice rang throughout the alleyway, a strange feeling came over both Batman and Batgirl. Batman looked over at his teenage counterpart and was shocked to discover what he had been missing. Batgirl was a perfect ten; her black leather and latex costume clung tightly to her supple teenage curves and accentuated every sexy nook and cranny over her gorgeous body.

The same strange feeling had come over Batgirl as well. Unlike the Batman however, Batgirl had often fantasized about her fearless leader, but she had never acted on her feelings. Now that the aphrodisiac was controlling her inhibitions, she no longer worried about expressing her true feelings. Batgirl looked over at Batman and noticed that his eyes were now slowly moving up and down her teenage body. Unbeknownst to Batman, she had been wearing tighter and tighter costumes ever since she had started to take an interest in him. Batgirl had hoped he would have noticed her nicely developing body, but other than the odd quick glance at her tight latex covered ass when she was bent over, he hadn't made a single move. This time however, she knew he was taking serious notice as she slowly turned around to show him her curvaceous teenage ass.

'Batgirl… This is wrong… We shouldn-' Batman started, trying to fight off the chemical impulses now surging through his body. He was trying as hard as he could, not to succumb to the aphrodisiacal hormone accelerator, but Batgirl's salacious antics were quickly ebbing away at his self-restraint.

'But I like wrong… I'm such a naughty little Batgirl!' she groaned, slapping her latex covered ass as Batman started to take a greater interest in her and her tight teen ass. He could feel a tiny twinge in his groin as Batgirl began wiggling her ass for his satisfaction. 'Maybe I should be punished!' she said, slapping her ass again. Before her hand could make contact for a third time however, Batman grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. With one quick action, he pulled her close, gave into the chemical reactions taking place in his body and planted a long deep kiss on Batgirl's tantalizing teenage lips. His hand drifted down towards her backside and took hold of her juicy but firm teenage ass.

As Batman started to give into the toxin now coursing through his system, the Joker was sitting in a comfy chair in front a large television screen, with his pants around his ankles and his hard cock in his hand. This was the real entertainment the Joker had been hoping for and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

Back in the alleyway, Batman had already started undressing his teenage crime fighting partner. Already he had her tight latex pants and top off, leaving only her mask, cape, boots and panties on. Batman was even more impressed with Batgirl's physique after removing the bulk of her costume. For a sixteen year old, Batgirl had a banging body; fully developed and perfectly shaped. As Batman slowly slid off her costume, Batgirl was already rubbing her hand up against his crotch area, eliciting moans of pleasure from the caped hero.

'Nice panties!' Batman moaned, as he made Batgirl twirl around and show off her custom underwear. Her bra was skimpy black satin, but it was her tiny thong which had really turned him on. On the front of the black thong, there was a golden batman emblem placed ever so discretely over where her sweet teenage pussy was.

'Thanks! I made them for you!' she purred as she slowly slid off her bra to reveal a pair of perfect and firm teenage tits. They weren't too big or too small, they were just right; capped off with two tiny pink nipples that looked simply delectable. Before he could slide off her tight little thong however, Batgirl slid down his body and got onto her knees as she continued to massage his hardening cock. Like Batman had done with her, she slowly slid off his pants and underwear to reveal a hard seven inch cock. 'Mmmm! I always knew you had a big one!' she moaned as her gloved hand ran back and forth over his hard shaft, while she fondled his tightening balls with the other.

Batman closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her tiny gloved fingers massaging his balls and rubbing his rod. Just as he began to think that things couldn't get any better, he suddenly felt a hot wet sensation engulf the tip of his penis. He looked down to see the sweet masked teenager beginning to suckle on his pulsing hot rod. He thought about pulling off her mask to get a good look at her beautiful face while she stuffed his cock down her throat, but in truth he already knew who she was. He knew her secret identity was Barbara Gordon and he knew she was the daughter of the Police Commissioner of Gotham, but that mattered little as more and more of his stiff shaft was drawn into her hot wet mouth.

As Batgirl continued to suck on Batman's hard dick, the Joker's own seven inches were being stroked as hard and as fast as possible by his hand. The Joker had never seen a television program or porno as exciting or as hot as he was now watching. He had long fantasized about watching the young Batgirl turned into an insatiable slut and now that he could see her engulf Batman's full seven inches, he could no longer contain his horniness.

Batman was now bucking his hips back and forth into Batgirl's mouth as her hands continued to play with his balls. So enthralled by her sucking, Batman moved his hands down to her breasts and began fondling her beautiful soft mounds as Batgirl's pace quickened. The Joker was extremely surprised by Batman's apparent endurance; if it had been him receiving a blowjob by such a magnificent vixen like Batgirl, he would have blown his load twice over. The intense blowjob went on for another five minutes before Batman began to pant in exhilaration and his hands moved up to the back of Batgirl's head, where he slammed her head forward into his cock, making her engulf his entire seven inches. With his cock fully buried in her hot wet mouth, Batman could no longer hold out any longer and with one long loud grunt, he began to cum.

'UNGHHHHHHH… UGNHHHHHHHHHH!' he shouted, as his cock began to spasm and spurt out long thick strands of his tasty seed down Batgirl's throat. Batgirl hungrily attempted to gulp down his entire load, but after a few huge loads she had to pull away gagging. The last few hot sticky shots of Batman's cum plastered her face and mask until with one last grunt, Batman fired off his final load. It wasn't over there though; Batgirl didn't miss a beat as she took Batman's cum-covered cock back in her mouth and began sucking it back to full hardness. She continued doing this with her face covered in Batman's cum for a further fifteen minutes before the Joker couldn't help it any longer and began to go through his own massive orgasm from watching the scene on his big screen television.

'UNGHHHHHH!' the Joker grunted seconds later, as his cock jerked and spurted a hot sticky load of strangely green tinged cum all over the television in front of him. The hotness of the scene unfolding on the screen in front of him was more than he could take. He would have normally been pissed that his screen was now covered with his sticky seed, but luckily enough for him; he had taken the initiative to record Batman and Batgirl's erotic scene. As he put his softening cock back in his pants however; the door to his secret hideout busted wide open and before he could act he was quickly incapacitated.

'But… How?' he managed to groan before Batman slammed him against the wall and tied his wrists behind his back.

'I used your own sick fantasy against you' Batman replied as he finished tying up the Joker. 'Although your aphrodisiac controlled almost all of my actions, I was still able to communicate with Robin while all this was going on' he said as he pointed to the scene still playing on the cum-splattered television screen. 'I knew you were watching us after I saw a camera at the first bomb location and before Robin gave both myself and Batgirl the antidote to your gas, he was able to hack into your live feed and loop it. The last ten minutes you've been watching was simply a scene being looped over and over again' Batman finished, looking down at a shocked looking Joker. 'Destroy the recording, Robin!' Batman said to his partner, who had been standing in the doorway.

'Already done!' Robin lied. Instead of destroying the small USB device which contained the video recording of Batman and Batgirl's little scene, he had put it in one of his pockets. Robin had picked up the antidote from the Bat Cave and had made it to the fourth bomb to see Batgirl's cum-covered face sucking on Batman's seven inch shaft. Just like the Joker, Robin had long fantasized about Batgirl, and now that he had a video recording of Batgirl giving a blowjob, he'd have something concrete to base his fantasies off of.

While Batman and Robin arrested the psychologically disturbed Joker, Batgirl was already on her way to her newest job; one that was even more risqué then her latest tight-fitting costume. An after school job just wouldn't cut it for Batgirl; before long she'd be needing to pay for College tuition, and with the job she had just landed, she'd have money to spare.

As the police arrived and got ready to take away the Joker, Batman could hear the voice of the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz in his head.

'Batman… I need to meet with you as soon as possible! It is a matter of grave importance!'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is not associated with DC Comics or reflect the attitudes or characters of its creators.

This Story is in no way shape form or fashion my work, I take no credit for it what so ever. The author is Avatrek from WWOEC

I simply enjoyed the stories and felt they should be on here

Story Codes: MF, cream pie, grope, hp, inc, preg, unif, voy

**Chapter 2 – Superman**

The Justice League had seven powerful members to protect Earth from any and all dangers; but only one member was virtually indestructible, had god-like strength and super speed. Superman was the leader of the Justice League for more than just one reason; his speed, strength and intelligence gave him a perceptible edge on the battlefield and therefore made him an excellent choice to represent the Justice League as their leader. Like Batman however, Superman had his own responsibilities in his home city to deal with before committing to any missions for the Justice League. As Batman was falling into the Joker's trap in Gotham City, Superman was hard at work in Metropolis getting a scoop on Lex Luthor's most recent nefarious business deals as Clark Kent. Unlike any other superhero, Superman's true secret identity was his human one; Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet. Superman knew there was something odd going on at Lexcorp, but Lex Luther almost never made a mistake and even with his x-ray vision, Superman couldn't see a single thing out of place. He even went as far as asking Lois for help before he finally gave up and decided to go home for the night. In truth however, he was late for a family dinner with his mother, father and cousin Kara back at the Kent family farm. He was only making a quick stop though; he had already made plans with Lois later that night as Superman.

'Hey Ma… Hey Pa!' Superman said to his parents after opening the door to his childhood home. Only on the old farm could Superman be himself and not worry about the problems of Metropolis.

After they exchanged pleasantries and small talk, they moved into dining room for a dinner that had already been prepared ahead of time.

'Where's Kara? Superman asked, wondering where his sixteen year old cousin was hiding.

'Oh, she's just taking a quick shower… She's staying the weekend in Metropolis with a couple of friends' Martha replied.

'I guess that means she's not joining us then' Superman responded, sounding a little dejected. He was hoping to have the whole family together. His gaze drifted toward the bathroom on the other side of the house and without even trying, his x-ray vision kicked in and he got a clear and perfect view of his blond cousin completely naked in the shower, lathering soap all over her gorgeous body. Kara's body was flawless and for a sixteen year old girl, her body was perfectly developed. She had perfect perky teen tits with small pink and for some reason hard nipples. As she lathered some soap onto her outstanding breasts, she turned just enough to give Superman a perfect view of her supple but tight teen ass. That was just too much for Superman to handle; he tried closing his eyes, knowing it was wrong to both spy on his cousin and lust for her, but after only a few seconds, he had to get a second look. When he opened his eyes for a second time, he was treated to a full frontal view of Kara's amazing body. His eyes drifted downwards and Superman nearly fainted when his eyes locked onto a finely trimmed strip of pubic hair located just above her tight teenage pussy. 'God Dammit! She's HOT!' Superman thought as a strange sensation shot through his body and his cock sprang up to full hardness, hitting the bottom of the dinner table and nearly knocking all the family dinner onto the floor.

'What was that?' Martha said as she resettled the roast that had nearly fallen off the table.

'Uh nothing… I should be going… I don't want to be late for Lois' mumbled Superman as he tried to steady his nerves and get away from his parents before they learned of the perverted thoughts that were going through both his head and his stiffening cock.

'But you haven't even had a bite, Clark!' Jonathan replied to his son's abrupt decision to leave early. Clark tried to cover his shame as he got up from the table and used his super speed to get to the door as fast as he could without his parents seeing the tent in his pants. Before he could make it to the door, his cousin Kara had gotten out of the shower, dried off, gotten dressed and had used her own super speed to make it to the door before Superman.

'Kara!' Clark groaned, trying to cover up his bulge from his cousin.

'You were going to leave without saying hello to me' Kara responded, sounding a little hurt. Before he could answer however, Kara swooped in and gave him a tight friendly family hug. Clark groaned again as he was unable to shield himself from the tight embrace. His hard shaft rubbed up against her inner thigh as she squeezed him tight. If Kara had felt the rock hard shaft or not, she didn't say anything and before she had even fully let go, Superman was out the door and flying back towards Metropolis changing into his costume on flight to his home city.

Superman couldn't get the image of his cousin lathering soap all over her naked body out of his mind. Her hot and wet naked body was all he could think about as he zipped towards Metropolis and his date with Lois Lane. Superman could never woo Lois as Clark Kent, but after he donned the red and blue, she was all over him. It was a good thing too, Superman, having seen his hot cousin completely naked, was horny as hell. Because he had left his former farm home early, Superman had a couple of hours to kill before his date. He decided he should spend the next two hours to scour the city for crime and protect the fair city of Metropolis.

Superman was able to stop a few robbers and thugs in those two hours, but he had a difficult time forgetting about what he had seen, and although it had been nearly two hours since he had seen Kara naked, he was still pitching a tent. Whether it was visible or not, Superman had a date with Lois on the top of the Daily Planet building. He quickly flew towards the easily identifiable building and immediately saw Lois standing on the roof. Superman flew right up to Lois and landed only inches away from the black haired beauty. Lois, taken off guard by his sudden arrival, jumped back in shock.

'Geez Superman! Do you have to do that?' Lois said, breathing hard with her hand on her chest. As Lois tried to recover from her surprise, Superman's eyes roamed up and down her tight body. She was wearing a tight-fitting purple tank top, a fairly short white skirt and a pair of black high heels. Superman again felt a twinge in his groin; this time however, it was for the love of his life, Lois Lane. His sudden stop right in front of her had caused her skirt to flutter upwards and reveal a pair of tight-fitting white cotton panties.

'So Lois… Where to?' Superman asked a now blushing Lois.

'Ahhhhhh… Mmmmmm… What… Uhhhhh… Do you want to do?' Lois sputtered, now looking at the growing bulge in the crotch area of his costume. Her eyes remained glued on his rock hard bulge as Superman considered her response.

'Well… there is one thing… but I don't really know if you're up to it!' Superman responded, looking a little ashamed for thinking what he was thinking. If Lois knew what he was considering at that moment, he was sure she'd think him both sick and crazy.

'If you're up to it… then I'm up to it!' Lois replied in a fraction of a second as she moved even closer to Superman and ran her delicate fingers up his thigh and onto his pulsing hot bulge. 'Mmmm… It's so warm!' she groaned as her hand moved up and down the monstrous shaft with an increased vigor.

'But I could hurt you… even kill you' Superman whispered to Lois as he leaned in for a kiss. Lois didn't wait for Superman to swoop in for the kiss however; she beat him to the punch by sticking her tongue into his mouth and passionately kissing him first.

'I'm willing to take that chance!' Lois groaned, unable to contain her horniness any longer. She dropped to her knees with what seemed like super speed before Superman could even react. Lois took no time at all in pulling down Superman's red and blue tights and getting to his gigantic ten inch hard cock. 'OH MY GOD! It's huge… No wonder they call you Superman!' she moaned as she leaned in and began licking the length of his shaft.

As hot as the situation was and as glad Superman was that Lois was finally on her knees sucking him off, he could barely feel her tongue licking up and down his shaft. Superman knew however, that all of his other senses were super powered, and if he really concentrated, he'd be able to somehow enjoy the sensation of her hot wet tongue around his cock even more than somebody without his nearly impenetrable skin. Superman had a hard time concentrating however; the sight of his one true love on her knees now licking his shaft like a lollipop was overwhelming.

Noticing that Superman was hardly enjoying himself at all, Lois decided to kick it up another notch by fondling his balls and engulfing the tip of his diamond hard shaft.

'You're so hard Superman… and you taste… SO GOOD!' Lois moaned, trying to elicit a little more of a response from the man of steel. Using both her hands, Lois squeezed his balls, worked his shaft and sucked as hard as she could on his cock for the next few minutes. Lois even tried her hand at deep-throating him, but it was to no real avail. Superman could feel her throat closing around his shaft, but he still could hardly feel her mouth at all.

'If that's not good enough… I'll just have to take it to the next level!' Lois sighed after pulling her mouth off Superman's saliva-covered rod.

'Sorry Loi-' Superman started, before Lois interrupted him by pulling off her skirt and panties.

'Don't you say sorry yet big boy… I'm not finished with you yet!' she said with a smile on her face as she backed her naked ass up against Superman's hard shaft and grinded up and down on it.

'God Lois… I've dreamed about this every night!' Superman moaned as Lois's soft supple and extremely gorgeous ass moved up and down his cock. Superman moved his hands up and down her body, rubbing against Lois's thin black pubic strip covering her pussy and then up to her immaculate breasts and hard nipples. Even through her purple tank top, he could feel how hard Lois's nipples had gotten since his hands had started probing her half-naked body. 'Let's get you out of that shirt' he said, pulling off the thin material before turning her around to get a good look at her perfect body. Superman could hardly believe his luck as he beheld the beauty that was Lois Lane. Not only did she have a perfect, ass, body and face, her breasts were beyond words. After seeing her amazing body and realizing that he had failed to reciprocate for Lois's earlier blowjob, Superman decided it was best he showed her some of his own sexual talents. Without even asking for permission, Superman grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up above his head and guided her finely trimmed pussy towards his open mouth.

'Whoa… Slow dow-' Lois started as Superman's long tongue delved into her sweet snatch. She was quickly taken aback however when the sensation of Superman's tongue moved in and out of her pussy at near light-speed. 'Oh my god… Oh my god… OH MY GODDDDD!' she screamed at the top of her lungs as an immediate orgasm took hold of her writhing body and sent her into orgasmic bliss. It had taken her only a few minutes to surpass the threshold and moan like a whore, thanks to Superman's obviously skilled tongue. Her juices slowly trickled throughout her body and down Superman's chin as he continued to tongue fuck the horny slut. Within a few short minutes Lois had cum over five times, nearly blacking out with each orgasm.

'Just FUCK ME already!' Lois moaned, exhausted and very ready to take on Superman's mammoth cock. Superman hardly needed any further encouragement and before Lois could even recover from her last orgasm, Superman had lowered her to his waist; letting her wrap her legs around his back and prepare herself for what was sure to be a wild fuck. He slowly ran the tip of his bulbous cock up against her sensitive wet clit a few times, just to make sure he wouldn't kill her with the first thrust. 'SLAM IT IN ME!' Lois moaned, not able to contain her horniness any longer. The anticipation had reached a critical point for Lois; the need for Superman's massive shaft in her wet pussy was all she wanted.

'Okay Lois, but you asked for it' Superman replied, as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her quivering twat. Superman concentrated as hard as he could on what he was doing and slowly inched his cock deeper and deeper into Lois. He failed to pay any attention to her moans of both pain and pleasure as more and more of his cock penetrated her. With all his concentration centered on making sure he didn't simply break Lois in half or impale her to death, Superman paid little attention to her moans of pain. Before long however, Lois was screaming her lungs out in another earth shattering orgasm. Superman was quite sure that both the people in the Daily Planet and those on the street beneath them could hear Lois's screaming ecstasy, but as his cock finally bottomed out inside her, all he could think about was picking up the pace and eventually reaching his own orgasm. The thought of an ordinary human female's pussy being tight and tough enough to withstand his pummeling cock for a sufficient amount of time to allow him to cum was almost an impossibility.

'Gahhhhh! Superman… FUCK ME HARDER!' screamed Lois in the afterglow of another massive orgasm. Superman was more than willing and as he began to slide his shaft into her faster and faster, gripping her waist tightly as Lois kept her arms and legs wrapped around the Man of Steel and rested her head against his shoulder. 'OH MY GOD… OH MY GOD… OH MY GODDDD-!' Lois screamed for the last time, as she went through her final conscious orgasm before finally blacking out from the intensity of her multiple orgasms.

'Lois… Lois? Are you okay?' Superman said with concern to Lois while he continued his pummeling of her tight pussy. 'FUCK IT… I NEED THIS!' Superman moaned as he began to use his super speed to increase the friction and pleasure from fucking Lois's sweet snatch. As hard and as fast as he moved however, his orgasm seemed to be too far out of reach. Although Lois's pussy was tighter than most human females, Superman's Kryptonian physiology, coupled with his unmatched tolerance against any kind of pain, made it almost impossible for him to reach his own orgasm while fucking any human. Nevertheless, Superman used the last ounce of concentration to improve his sense of feeling and after a few more minutes of supersonic pussy slamming, a wave of endorphins began to wash over him and he knew his end was near. Superman was fairly sure that the intensity of his thrusting was doing some kind of damage to Lois, but because his end was rapidly approaching, the concern for health was not his primary concern.

'UNGHHHH….UNGHHHHHHHHH… UNGHHHHH! Take it all Lois!' Superman groaned as he slammed his ten inches into her unconscious pussy one last deep time before he unloaded stream after stream of his hot sticky Kryptonian cum directly into her human womb. As if Lois knew what was happening subconsciously, her pussy began to clench down on Superman's pulsing shaft, making him cum even harder. So powerful was his orgasm that it took even him by surprise when his powerful blasts of semen blew a naked and cum-filled Lois right out of his grasp, across the rooftop of the Daily Planet and down towards the streets below.

'HOLY SHIT… LOIS!' Superman shouted, before pulling up his spandex costume and using his super speed to race over to the edge of the building and dive off the other side. He flew as fast as he could and caught her only a few feet above the sidewalk below. A good few citizens minding their own business were lucky enough to get a good glimpse of the naked Lois Lane before Superman was able to speed back up to the top of the Daily Planet. He re-dressed her in short order, as his cum continued to slowly leak out of her pussy. Not wanting to seem like a total asshole, he flew her to the closest Metropolis hospital and admitted her in short order. He had used his x-ray vision to scan her body for damage and had discovered that he had broken her hip with his enthusiastic finish. He didn't know what had caused his abrupt change of character and lustful attitude; whether it had been Kara's gorgeous teenage body, or his desire for Lois, Superman was quite surprised at what he had done.

'Superman… Can you hear me…?' J'onn J'onzz's voice in Superman's mind called out to him. 'I am speaking with you telepathically. We need to speak… How long will it take you to get to Gotham?'

'Just a few minutes J'onn… I just finished wrapping something up' Superman said slyly, as he began flying towards Gotham City with his supersonic speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is not associated with DC Comics or reflect the attitudes or characters of its creators.

This Story is in no way shape form or fashion my work, I take no credit for it what so ever. The author is Avatrek from WWOEC

I simply enjoyed the stories and felt they should be on here

Story Codes: exhib, grope, reluc, spank, unif, voy

**Chapter 3 – The Gotham Gentleman's Club Part 1**

It had been a very interesting few days in the cities of Metropolis and Gotham; the Joker had been captured, but only after humiliating a horny Batgirl and supplying an equally lustful Robin with several minutes of pornographic material involving the Dark Knight and his sexy sidekick. Superman had been through a similar ordeal; unable to stem the growing ache in his loins after seeing his sexy teenage cousin Kara showering at the Kent Farm, the Man of Steel satisfied his lust with the love of his life, Lois Lane. Lois had enjoyed herself immensely, but the severe pounding she had received had led to a broken hip and a few internal injuries. After Batman foiled the Joker's devious plans and Superman had finished satisfying his urges with Lois, the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, called both of them telepathically to meet him in Gotham immediately. Superman and Batman arrived at nearly the same time to find J'onn nearly comatose in a darkened alleyway.

'Too much power… magic… must stop… alternate… reality!' J'onn stuttered before losing consciousness and leaving both Superman and Batman looking at each other in both shock and confusion.

'What do you think he meant, Bruce?' Superman asked Batman as he stooped down to pick up his unconscious friend.

'I have no idea, Kent' Batman replied, before taking a sample of a strange fluorescent green liquid on the ground near where they had found J'onn. 'I'll take this back to the Batcave and analyze this… You take care of J'onn and contact me if he wakes'

As Batman and Superman parted ways to help J'onn and discover the cause of his present misfortunes, Supergirl was on her way to Gotham City for the weekend on the behalf of her good friend, Batgirl. Batgirl had sent her a letter only a week earlier, asking her to spend a weekend in Gotham. She had written that she had just found an amazing job recently; one which saw her making thousands of dollars a week. Supergirl had no idea what kind of job paid that kind of money in one weekend, but if she could make enough money to buy a new car, she'd pretty much do anything. Batgirl asked her to do one thing however; she explicitly asked the caped heroine to come fully dressed in her superhero outfit. Supergirl had intended to go dressed in her superhero garb anyway and thought nothing of it until she met up with her good friend in a dark dank ally in the slums of Gotham.

'Why'd we meet here, Batgirl, and why do we need our costumes for a job?' Supergirl asked her friend.

'Oh, you'll see girlfriend… This is just a secret entrance for the place… It's actually really classy… It was built for only the very wealthy' Batgirl replied with a smile on her face.

'All right, I guess… What do I have to do?' Supergirl asked innocently as she followed Batgirl to a large dirty looking brick wall.

'Just follow my lead' Batgirl responded before tapping four or five random bricks. The entire brick wall suddenly moved to the side to reveal a very expensive looking high-tech security door and camera equipment. Batgirl pressed her thumb up against the security lock and said, 'Batgirl' into a small microphone.

'What is this place?' Supergirl asked Batgirl as the metal door began to slowly open.

'It's the Gotham Gentleman's Club' she replied with a smirk before walking into the lavishly decorated establishment.

'What?' Supergirl replied, not quite certain why they'd be entering a club established specifically for men and not women.

'You'll see…'

It became readily apparent to Supergirl moments later as they walked down an empty hallway. As she walked down the hall, she could just see through a crack in a door and was astonished to see a large darkly lit room with a small stage and stripper pole in the middle of it.

'This is a strip club!' shouted an outraged Supergirl; finally realizing how Batgirl had made so much money so quickly.

'Not just any strip club; this one panders to only the most wealthy men of Gotham! Only the super rich can afford the membership. I even heard that Bruce Wayne was a member, but I haven't seen him in the month I've been here' Batgirl replied, while counting the amount of money she would be making that night in her mind. The rich men of Gotham had an abundance of money to burn through and nothing caught their fancy more than super powered beauties dancing in almost nothing but their skin in front of them. Batgirl, or Barbara Gordon, was already saving up for her future collegial ambitions. Until a few weeks previously, she had made nearly nothing compared to the average tuition expenses and even with scholarships and money set aside by her father, she was still at a loss at how she would pay for her post-secondary education. But less than a month earlier, a well dressed man approached her on her watch as Batgirl. He had followed her to a crime scene she was helping to process with Batman and gave her a card with a phone number and the initials GGC engraved on the front. He told her he had a business opportunity for her that would be extremely profitable. Later that night Batgirl gave the number a call and was given a few details about what she would be asked to do and where she would do it. The Gotham Gentlemen's Club was a secret organization that would pay the caped beauty a considerable amount of money to perform for them once every Saturday night. Barbara had been resilient to the business opportunity at first, but after realizing what it would take to pay for college, the amount of money the club was offering her to perform once a week at her own discretion seemed like a very fair deal.

'I don't know Batgirl; dancing naked on stage seems a little to risqué for me. What if the press gets wind and my parents find out?' Supergirl replied looking worried. Kara knew her parents and especially Clark would not approve of such a scandalous job. Besides she was only sixteen and it would be technically illegal for her to take on such a job. 'Besides, we're both underage, what if the cops find out?'

'Don't worry… These guys pay millions of dollars to be part of this club and have to swear to secrecy. No one will ever find out about this place' Batgirl replied, knowing full well that the men that were part of the club didn't want any bad publicity. 'Besides, five thousand dollars plus all the big tips you get is worth any risk, don' you think?'

'Five thousand… plus tips… I guess I can at least try!' Supergirl responded, coming around to the idea, now that she knew the kind of money she would be making on a weekly basis. Batgirl had already made over ninety thousand dollars in only four weeks of work. So popular Batgirl was among the various millionaires and billionaires of the club, Batgirl was asked to invite Supergirl to join her as soon as possible to their weekend meetings.

After Supergirl's enthusiastic new outlook on the Gotham Gentleman's Club, Batgirl gave her a quick tour of the stage, the pole, and the back room, where anything could go. Batgirl told Supergirl that she didn't need to do anything she didn't want to, but if the money was good, it was at her discretion. She, herself had never done anything to crazy; only dancing, removing her clothes and grinding up and down on her customer's lap for a few minutes until they came.

'Why aren't their any other girls?' Supergirl asked Batgirl as they entered the changing room to prepare themselves for the night ahead.

'There are no other girls on Saturday night anymore… Saturday nights are going to be just for you, me and any other caped crusaders the club can recruit' Batgirl replied, as she pulled down her latex pants and removed her latex top to reveal to Supergirl a beautifully naked and perfectly proportioned teenage body. Batgirl kept her mask on as she threw on a tight white thong with the bat emblem on it, as well as a very tight fitting bra that just covered her small perky nipples and luscious breasts.

'Fuck me' Supergirl mumbled quietly to herself as she watched her friend disrobe and then redress herself in the same costume.

'The members like a good show and the more clothes you have to take off, the longer the strip is and the more money you make!' Batgirl said as she looked over at Supergirl with a curious expression. 'It's not going to take you very long to take those off… You might want to pick a slow song to prolong your routine. Here, pick a song from this list and practice a few moves on that pole over there before you go out, and don't worry, they don't really care if you can't dance, they just want to see you naked. Here you can use my other thong… I don't think they'll find those granny underwear very hot' Batgirl finished, lifting up Supergirl's skirt to her dismay and laughing at her loose fitting cotton panties before squeezing her ass and tearing off the ugly underwear.

'Okay… I guess I should get to work… Good luck!' Supergirl said non-reassuringly, not knowing how in the hell she would get through her first night. She quickly threw on the thong Batgirl had given her and started to browse the music selection. Batgirl gave her a quick wink before she exited the room and got ready to perform for the waiting members in the main room.

Her nerves were not as frazzled as they had been on her first night at the GGC, but every time Batgirl made the slow walk to the open stage area, the nerves always kicked in. As she approached the entrance to the stage, she nodded to a man in the corner of the room and he started the song she had selected for her routine. Batgirl had picked a fast-paced but fairly long song which would surely prove to arouse the fifty members eagerly waiting in their soft luxurious chairs. The song started and Batgirl sprang onto the stage, grabbing the pole and spinning around quickly before beginning her sexy dance routine.

As Batgirl began her sexy romp around the stage, Supergirl was busy at work picking out a good song. She wasn't so worried about the dancing part of her routine. As a Kryptonian, Kara had powers humans could only dream of. Her increased athleticism and flexibility made her an excellent dancer. The idea of pulling off her costume for a bunch of horny old man was what really worried her. Besides changing her hairstyle a little after donning her superhero costume, Supergirl didn't have a mask like Batgirl and therefore felt even more naked then she would if she were to have her face covered.

As Supergirl began to practice a few of her dancing moves for her routine, Batgirl was already midway through her own. She was shaking her ass and twirling around the pole like a pro, slowly removing each piece of her latex costume with deliberate decisiveness. After about five minutes, there was almost five thousand dollars worth off tips on the stage and she still hadn't even removed her bra or thong. With deliberate slowness, she teased the men waiting for her to remove the last of her clothes to maximize the amount of money they threw onto the stage. Her bra was the first to go, revealing to the crowd of anxious horny men, her supple teenage breasts and small rosy nipples. More and more money was tossed on the stage as Batgirl's routine came to a close. Just as the song came to an end and she started to walk to the exit, she slowly slipped off her bat-thong and wiggled her ass towards the crowds, teasing every single member into wanting to chase after her sweet teenage ass.

'Wow! Done already?' Supergirl asked a sweaty, naked, but still masked Batgirl, who was breathing heavily and carrying several bundles of cash in her arms. 'That's a lot of money!' she said with her eyes popping wide open in astonishment. Batgirl had made over twenty thousand dollars in tips alone already.

'You're up girlfriend, and then we hit the backroom!' Batgirl replied, taking a seat on a comfy couch to relax.

Supergirl took a deep breath and left the changing room. She nodded to the man in the corner to start her selected music and prepared herself for what surely would be a nerve-racking experience. Using her super speed to catch the attention of the waiting members, Supergirl sped onto the stage and up the stripper pole in less than a second. She then slowly slid down the pole, twirling around the pole slowly to attract the attention of the shocked men. They all got a good look at her round juicy teen ass as she skid down the pole. Her skirt was just long enough to cover most of her ass, but the fact that the members caught a glimpse of the sixteen year old's tight ass, sent them over the edge. They started lobbing hundred dollar bills onto the stage as Supergirl finally touched ground and began to start her routine. For it being her first time, Supergirl did extremely well to follow the beat of the song, shake her ass at just the right moment and slowly pull off her clothing just when the men in the audience wanted it. Before long, her tight white shirt with the House of El symbol on it was on the floor, along with the small thong Batgirl had given her. She had removed it so slyly; no one was able to get a glimpse of her tight teenage snatch. More hundred dollar bills were thrown onto the stage and as the song slowly came to an end, Supergirl threw caution to the wind and ripped off her tight bra to reveal her perky teenage tits and small rosy nipples, similar to Batgirl's. Several of the men in the crowd stood up to cheer and to throw even more money on the stage. So into the moment and feeling a little horny herself, Supergirl finished her routine by turning her back to the audience and bending over to pick up the thousands of dollars on the stage, letting everyone see her extremely tight teenage twat. Supergirl smirked to herself and scampered off the stage to join Batgirl in the changing room, extremely pleased with herself and with her performance.

'Wow… That's pretty impressive for your first time!' Batgirl said as Supergirl re-entered the changing room completely naked except for her blue skirt.

'I know… There must be over fifteen thousand dollars here alone' she said, looking both proud and conflicted to what she had done to make such a large sum of money.

'That was the hard part… Now we only have to perform one more time and for only one person' Batgirl told Supergirl as she toweled herself off and took a seat next to the now fully dressed Batgirl. Just as Supergirl was going to ask how she had gotten back her clothes, her white shirt, bra and panties were slid through a panel on the door. 'The best part is that usually you make twice as much for the second performance as you do for the first' Batgirl said, just dreaming about what she would do with all the money she was now making. She had more than enough to pay for school but with all the money she was making, she knew she could do much more with it.

'When do we start?' Supergirl asked her friend, eager to make even more money for the expensive car she would now be able to buy.

'They have to bid on who gets the private dances. Whoever wins, pays fifty percent to the club and fifty percent of the bid to the dancer they pay for. You also get whatever tips they give you when you're in the backroom' Batgirl replied, sitting back on the couch and relaxing. 'The farther you go, the more money you get!'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is not associated with DC Comics or reflect the attitudes or characters of its creators.

This Story is in no way shape form or fashion my work, I take no credit for it what so ever. The author is Avatrek from WWOEC

I simply enjoyed the stories and felt they should be on here

Story Codes: MF, cream pie, grope, hp, magic, mc, oral, voy

**Chapter 4 – The Gotham Gentleman's Club Part 2**

Things had gone from bad to worse when Batman and Superman had come to Gotham to meet the Martian Manhunter. J'onn's message for Batman and Superman had been both cryptic and unclear and while Superman used his super speed to rush his injured teammate to the nearby hospital, Batman was on his way to the Batcave to analyze the strange green goo he had found surrounding the Martian Manhunter. Batman was positive it wasn't the Martian's blood; all he did know was that it was an integral piece of evidence in catching whoever attacked the nearly invincible superhero. Superman found that the Gotham hospital was nowhere prepared enough to deal with the injured Martian, owing to the fact that he was an alien species and the last of his kind. He decided therefore, to take him to the medical facilities on board the Watchtower to do whatever was possible with the state-of-the-art medical facility on board the space station. Bruce's efforts to find the solution to the mystery of the green goo bore no immediate results either. The goo was somewhat sticky and when analyzed under a high-powered microscope, there were tiny dying organisms swimming in it. Without a firm understanding of Martian physiology Batman was as stumped as the Gotham doctors were to J'onn's medical situation.

While Batman tried to solve the mystery surrounding the Martian Manhunter's current health crisis and the cryptic message he had been given, Batgirl was showing the naïve cousin of Superman, Supergirl, a thing or two about how to make some serious money. Batgirl had taken the nubile young teen to a secret Gentleman's club deep in the boons of Gotham City, where both she and Supergirl proceeded to perform for a group of the wealthiest men in all of Gotham and the world. Batgirl had been working every Saturday for the last month; making tons of money taking off her costume for the horny old men save for her mask. Because of her popularity among the well-paying attendees to the club, Batgirl was asked to bring her close friend, Supergirl into the mix, where she would make just as much money. Batgirl had taken the job to pay for her upcoming college tuition, while Supergirl was doing the same for a new car. Although extremely nervous for her first performance, Supergirl performed marvelously for the horny old men in the audience and like Batgirl who had performed before her, she had garnered thousands of dollars from the members during her erotic dance. But their on stage performance was only the first of two performances that night. While the two super heroines cooled down in their dressing room, the men of the Gotham Gentleman's Club were bidding on the two girls for a private dance. Only one man had the opportunity to receive a private dance from one of the girls but unlike the weeks prior to Supergirl's arrival, now two men had the chance.

'So they bid on us like in an auction?' Supergirl asked her masked friend, who was lying down on a plush couch, preparing for her next show.

'Yep… It's kind of weird… but we get half of the bid that wins, so the more they want us, the more we make off the get go. Then… we go into the anything-goes room and give the winners a special lap dance' Batgirl riddled off, as if she had just read it from a book.

'And you said you usually make twice what you make during the first show' Supergirl replied, just thinking about the money she'd be making in a few short minutes.

'That and more, depending on how far you're willing to go! It's all up to your discretion however; you don't have to do anything you don't want to' Batgirl replied, as she stood up to stretch out and prepare for her upcoming routine. Batgirl had gone pretty far in her first four private dances, removing all her clothes, letting the men she danced for; grope her petite nubile underage body. The last two weeks, she had let the two members rub her thin strip of red pubic hair above her pussy while she grinded their cocks with passionate resolve. Every man she had danced for thus far had ended the dance with a guttural grunt of release; cumming in their underwear after the intense grinding they had received from such a hot temptress. Batgirl always enjoyed the sensation of the men's cocks swelling and becoming extremely hard before they ejaculated their warm cum into their underwear.

As the girls pondered how far they would go for a little extra money, the men of the club were bidding thousands of dollars on the chance for a one-on-one private dance with one of the caped heroines. The first up on the auction block was the gorgeous redhead, Batgirl. In the first month she had been at the club, she had always fetched a good price, and now that she had become less and less guarded about removing her clothes and having a little fun in the private room, the members had begun to bet more and more for her services. In only a few short minutes the near fifty members were up to a whopping fifteen thousand dollars, with over ten men still vying for the opportunity to have the caped crusader give them a private dance. Eventually, the bidding topped off at just over twenty-five thousand dollars and before long, the second auction was underway and the bidding for the nubile and innocent Supergirl proceeded.

'Fifty THOUSAND DOLLARS!' a mysterious man in the back of the group spoke up after only a few bids had been entered. As if trying to remain anonymous, the man who had bid such a ridiculous amount of money for one short dance with an inexperienced sixteen year-old girl remained hidden in the shadows at the back of the room. Granted, many of the members were willing to pay thousands of dollars for the chance at a superhero like Supergirl but fifty thousand dollars was somewhat overboard and without any more bids, the mysterious man succeeded in winning the auction for Supergirl's sexy services.

The two men were escorted to two separate private rooms which were outfitted with both a metal pole and a large leather and expensive looking sofa chair. As the men waited for the girls they had paid so much money for, Batgirl and Supergirl were putting the final touches on their costumes before they too were escorted to their pre-selected private rooms. Both girls were extremely nervous; Batgirl had already gone through the harrowing experience four times, but every time she entered the private room, she wondered how far she would go if the money was right. Supergirl's heart nearly skipped a beat every step towards what would surely be the most erotic experience of her entire young life. The idea of yet again pulling off her clothes for a stranger and grinding her ass up and down over some random man's bulging cock was causing her stomach to flip over and over.

As soon as the door to her private room opened, the music Batgirl had selected for her private dance began softly playing through the speakers in the room. The room was fairly bare when it came to luxurious rooms; there were a few large mirrors, a soft sofa chair, a stripper pole and absolutely no cameras. The fact that there were no cameras suited the black caped heroine just fine; without it, she could let loose and earn as much money as humanly possible. The man sitting in the leather sofa chair was the typical rich member of the club; old, white and perverted enough to get a lap dance from an underage teen. The taboo act of actually being involved in a crime turned on Batgirl just enough to get over the fact that the man in the chair in front of her was probably older than her grandfather. Like all the other times she had danced in the private room, she started out on the stripper pole, slowly dancing to the rhythmic tunes of the song she had selected. The man in the chair didn't even try to hide his excitement at seeing the beautiful Batgirl strip out of her clothes. Several hundred dollar bills were tossed at her by the old man, signaling his desire for her to come closer and sit on his lap. Batgirl was down to a simple pair of bra and panties as she scampered over to the old man's lap. She could tell that her little performance had done wonders for the old member's libido; the bulge in his pants was quite noticeable.

As Batgirl began her dance for the old ugly man in the other private room, Supergirl was opening the door to her own private room where, what looked like a bald middle-aged man was sitting in a soft leather sofa chair in the back of the room. The lights in the room were fairly dim, so Supergirl just couldn't make out who was sitting in the chair, but it didn't really matter anyway; she was there to dance and make money. With that in mind, she closed the door behind her and the pre-selected music started playing. Supergirl got to it right away, twirling around the pole, slowly tugging her clothing up and down, removing her shirt, and skirt, followed by her boots and socks after only a few minutes. The man in the leather sofa chair showed no sign of life as Supergirl continued to erotically strip out of her superhero costume. Supergirl found this extremely weird, especially since she was now twirling around the stripper pole with only a teeny thong on and her itty bitty bra barely covering her nubile teen tits. Suddenly, a stack of hundred dollar bills was flung at her feet and the man in the shadows wagged his finger for her to come to him. Considering how much money he had just thrown at her feet, Supergirl felt it was only fair that she play along. She walked over to the bald member and proceeded to sit on his lap and although he had made no sign of appreciation for the caped heroine's performance so far, as soon as Supergirl took her seat on his lap, she knew he had enjoyed it quite a lot.

Batgirl was having a similar reaction out of the old man she was now grinding her ass up and down on. She could feel his hard shaft rubbing up and down the crack of her ass and hear his moans of pleasure as she continued to remove the last of her clothing. Everything but her mask was on the ground within a few minutes and after the old man dropped a couple more thousand in her naked lap, Batgirl knew what was coming next.

'Another thousand and you can touch me all you like!' Batgirl purred, as her hips moved up and down on his lap.

Obediently, the man reached into his pocket and tossed another thousand onto her lap before moving his hands from his side to Batgirl's waist.

'Mmmm… That feels good' lied Batgirl as the old man's wrinkled fingers probed her tight body, small perky breasts, hard pink nipples and the small strip of red pubic hair just above her tight teenage pussy.

'Why don't you get on your knees like a good girl and suck my dick' the old man whispered into her ear as he continued to massage her body.

'Why don't you pay me another ten thousand!' she replied smartly, trying to ramp up the price of her sexual services.

'Fucking bitch… How about five thousand' he replied, a little pissed off at how steep her price was. He could easily afford another ten thousand dollars without a second thought, but the fact that the bitch grinding on his cock thought she was important enough to haggle with him, was outrageous. For her presumptuousness, the old man moved his fingers down to her pussy and slammed two fingers into her tight whole without a second thought.

'Fuck… Unnnhhh! Okay… Okay… eight thousand!' she moaned, as the old man pulled his fingers from her pussy and stuck them in his mouth.

'Mmmm… This is good! You didn't think you could haggle with me little girly… How do you think I've become so wealthy!' he replied with a smirk. He threw a cool eight thousand more dollars onto the floor in front of her and got ready for a blowjob he'd never forget.

While Batgirl got ready to suck on her customer's old wrinkled cock, Supergirl was sitting on her client's lap, grinding back and forth over his cock. At first she had found it a little weird, sitting on top of something so hard and grinding back and forth over top of it, but after getting into it a little and getting turned on by the situation, Supergirl really started to enjoy it. She could tell that the bald man, now really enjoying her efforts, was starting to respond to her erotic, if not somewhat amateur lap dance. Before long, she too had pulled off both her bra and panties and was in the process of turning around to face the bald man, when he stopped her in her tracks and dropped over thirty thousand dollars onto her lap. Supergirl nearly fainted at the sight of so much money. A few weeks of working at this club and Supergirl could be a millionaire easily.

'I'll give you another thirty thousand if we fuck right now baby!' the bald man said, without showing his face. Little did Supergirl know, the man now having his cock grinded on by Superman's younger cousin was in the fact the infamous Lex Luthor. Like her older cousin, Supergirl had no love loss with the habitual criminal mastermind and if she had actually cared to take a closer look at the slightly disguised features and voice of the criminal genius, she would have realized what kind of peril she was truly in. Lex Luthor had been a member of the Gotham Gentleman's Club for a few years and when he heard that both Batgirl and Supergirl were going to be performing erotic dances for the members, he jumped onto his private jet in Metropolis and came as quickly as possible to the city of Gotham. A stroke of brilliance had come to the evil genius after hearing of Supergirl's participation in the club's rather illegal performances; he'd find a way to get a private dance with the blond beauty, pay her whatever she wanted to fuck him, embarrass her on the tiny hidden camera he would bring with him and use that as ransom for Superman to participate in the other master plan he was in the process of bringing to fruition. The only problem that could arise was the fact that his plan hinged on the fact that he could actually fuck the Kryptonian powered teenager. As far as he knew, almost nothing could pierce the alien's diamond hard skin, and if he wanted to take her virginity, he'd have to find a way past her powers.

'I don't know… I've never done anything like that before' Supergirl replied to the mysterious man.

'Don't worry baby, we'll take it nice and slow' he replied, moving his fingers towards the tiny tuft of blond pubic hair above her juicy Kryptonian pussy.

'I don't think it'll work… but I guess we could try' said the nervous Supergirl, as she stood up to let the mysterious man pull off his pants and underwear. She almost recognized Lex's voice, but the small electronic alteration he had performed to change it was enough to elude any serious suspicion.

As Supergirl got ready to lose her virginity for money, Batgirl was midway through a very special and expensive blowjob. Her client had showered her with thousands of dollars as she continued to suck away at the six inch wrinkly old cock. Batgirl couldn't really complain; although it looked disgusting, it tasted pretty good, almost as good as Batman's had not so long ago. As much as she was enjoying herself however, she did kind of want to get the whole thing over with and go back home and count all the money she had just made. To hurry up the sticky process, she cupped one of her hands under his saggy old balls and began massaging and squeezing them while she started deep throating his entire six inches. Within a couple minutes, she could tell his cock was beginning to harden further and even swell as her red hair became a blur moving back and forth over the old man's shaft.

'FUCK… I'M CUMMING!' he grunted, pulling out his cock in the process and unleashing an adult sized load of his hot sticky cum all over her mask and pretty face. Batgirl didn't shy away from the several streams that hit her face, trying her best to catch as much in her mouth as possible.

'Mmmmm… The swallowing is a bonus!' she laughed, wiping off her face, before getting up and putting on her clothes. The old man looked almost dead as he remained sitting on the sofa couch almost comatose from having such a memorable time. 'See you next week… If you don't die of shock, you old bag' Batgirl added with a smile and a wiggle of her ass before leaving the room in search of Supergirl.

Supergirl at that moment was on her hands and knees in front of Lex Luthor while he probed her Kryptonian pussy with the tip of his seven inch hard cock. Supergirl looked back just far enough to see a bright green glint coming from the mysterious man's expensive looking watch. At that moment, she felt a queasy, almost weak sensation come over her, just as the man behind her, slammed half of his cock into her tight teenage pussy, breaking her hymen with one quick painful thrust. Lex had devised the perfect plan to get past Supergirl's Kryptonian gifts without garnering suspicion; he put a small shard of the rare Kryptonite rock he had in a led shielded watch. All he had to do to put Supergirl at his mercy was to hit a button on the watch and expose Supergirl to her one weakness on earth.

'AHHHHHH!' she screamed out in pain, as Lex began to move in and out of her, causing her more and more pain as his pace increased and more of his cock began to penetrate her virgin pussy. Blood from Supergirl's pussy dripped out of her pussy from her broken hymen while Lex continued to assault the teenage pussy with unguarded restraint. Supergirl had never found herself in such pain before; her Kryptonian gifts under the yellow sun had afforded her superhuman powers and durability until that particular moment. 'FUCK ME!' she screamed out in pain as Lex continued to pound her from behind.

'I AM!' he shouted back, arching his back to get more leverage and slam his entire length into her without mercy. For ten minutes Lex continued his assault on Supergirl's pussy, until the pain became too much for the caped hero, and she blacked out, leaving her completely vulnerable to the whims of the megalomaniac Lex Luthor. All of a sudden, Supergirl's body went limp and she fell face first onto the floor with Lex stilling rutting into her from behind. Not skipping a beat, Lex flipped her over onto her back and started slamming his cock into her, face to face. Five minutes later, the evil genius hit the limit of his endurance and the pressure building in his balls became too much.

'Take this SUPERBITCH!' he shouted, letting out his rage before pulling out of the helpless teen and getting into position over her pretty and unconscious face. 'UNGHHHHHH… FUCK YES!' he groaned, pasting her face and blond hair with several strings of hot sticky seed, until she was barely recognizable. After finally shooting off his last load onto her rosy cheeks, he leaned over, wiped his cock off in her now tangled hair and got ready to leave. He dressed; made sure his tiny video camera had been functioning and had caught the entire scene before opening the private room's door and exited with a grin on his face. His entire insidious scheme was going as planned!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is not associated with DC Comics or reflect the attitudes or characters of its creators.

This Story is in no way shape form or fashion my work, I take no credit for it what so ever. The author is Avatrek from WWOEC

I simply enjoyed the stories and felt they should be on here

Story Codes: MF, cream pie, grope, hp, magic, mc, oral, voy

**Chapter 5 – Faster Than A Speeding Bullet**

Strange happenings were occurring around the world and the newly formed Justice League was at the very centre of the oddness. It all started with a mysterious attack on the Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onzz, and the subsequent sexual encounters that Batman, Batgirl, Superman and Supergirl were involved with over the next few days. Nearly comatose and unable to tell Superman or Batman anything about who attacked him and what was going on, J'onn's message of warning went largely unheard by the rest of the Justice League. The Flash, Wally West, was the least concerned about J'onn's garbled warning and simply continued on with business as usual. The only difference in his daily schedule of running fast and catching bad guys was that he was getting a little extra needed help from the Amazonian Princess, Wonder Woman. The duo had teamed up to take down a powerful sorceress and mortal enemy of Wonder Woman, Circe. Unlike some of the League members who liked to work alone, Flash had no problem with working with a partner, especially the dark-haired Amazonian Princess. Six feet tall with Supermodel features, long legs, fit body, big firm breasts, a beautiful face and a superhero costume that left little to the imagination, Wonder Woman was one of the most attractive women Wally had ever seen.

'Thanks a lot for helping me find and stop Circe,' Wonder Woman told Flash as she flew beside the speeding superhero Flash in Central City. 'Batman gave me intel that Circe was last seen in Central City and I knew you'd want to help if it was in your home city, Flash.'

'Oh yeah… It's a refreshing change to have a partner, especially when we're going after someone so dangerous.' Flash replied, looking up at Wonder Woman's ass as he navigated the busy streets of Central City. _God Damn! Are those shorts getting tighter?_, Flash thought to himself, examining Wonder Woman's star spangled short shorts. Form fitting and emphasizing her juicy Amazonian ass, Flash couldn't keep his mind off of it as they approached their destination and got ready to take on one of the most dangerous enemies he or Wonder Woman would ever take on.

'We'll really need to work together Flash… Circe is very powerful and very deranged!' Wonder Woman shouted back as they both started to slow down and prepare themselves for a tough fight.

'Holy shit… There she is… And she's… HOT!' Flash said a little too loudly so that even Wonder Woman could hear him. Flash had a point though; Circe was dressed in what looked like a very tight-fitting two-piece gold bikini. With sexy purple hair and lipstick, Circe had a body that rivaled even Wonder Woman's banging body and it looked as though Circe had no problem showing it off. Flash was easily caught off guard by Circe's appearance and was quickly knocked aside by a powerful spell sent his way by the sorceress.

'You've got to pay attention Flash, or she'll take you down quicker than even you can blink!' Wonder Woman exclaimed, helping Flash up and turning to face Circe, just as another spell came hurtling her way. 'I see you're wearing something a little more revealing… Whore!' she said to Circe with anger, remembering back at what Circe had done to her people and her mother.

_Are you kidding me…? How am I suppose to pay attention with your two fine asses scampering around in front of me_, Flash thought to himself as he stood back up and regained his composure just in time to get hit by another blast of Circe's magic. Wonder Woman was doing no better; although she could deflect some of the blasts coming at her with her Amazonian bracelets, a few made it through and knocked her backwards into a nearly unconscious Flash.

'Are you two lovebirds having trouble dealing with little old me?' Circe laughed as Flash and Wonder Woman tried to untangle from each other. Wonder Woman could have sworn she felt Flash's hands probing her supple ass and nice firm tits, but it was so fast that she couldn't say for certain.

'Don't you usually start turning people into animals at this point?' Wonder Woman chided back at Circe, getting ready for a second round with the powerful sorceress.

'Oh I don't know… Changing people into animals really doesn't do it for me anymore… I'm more into love spells now.' Circe replied with a smirk, thinking back on the havoc she had already started causing for the League.

'Love spells… Doesn't seem your style baby… You don't look like you need any help to get any action,' Flash said, turning on the charm for Circe. 'Unless of course you've already put a spell on me.'

'Flash… Don't encourage her!' Wonder Woman said, smacking Flash in the back head and causing him to regain his composure.

'Oh my naïve little child, I don't use these spells to get any action for myself, I only use them for my entertainment.' Circe said with a smile before lifting her hand and pointing her fingers at both Flash and Wonder Woman.

'Entertainment?' Flash and Wonder Woman said together, just before Circe hit them with a pink flash of magic.

'What the hell was that?' Flash said out loud after realizing the spell hadn't done anything to him.

'I don't know Flash, but we should stop her as soon as possible, just in case!' Wonder Woman said before attacking head on and landing a serious blow to Circe's face.

'Bitch… Take that!' she shouted at Wonder Woman in anger as she hit her back with a powerful burst of energy, catching Wonder Woman's legs and lower body, and in the process, tearing off her star striped shorts.

'OH FUCK!' Wonder Woman said out loud, trying to cover herself up as Flash sprinted forward and was hit by a similar burst of energy, tearing off most of his clothes as well. Both Wonder Woman and Flash stared at each other with intrigue and interest as Circe simply smiled and laughed.

'I see my spell's finally taking effect… It always takes a few seconds to get going, but whenever there's a little nudity involved it seems to speed up the process!' Circe said as Wonder Woman and Flash continued to check each other out. Wonder Woman was amazed at how physically fit and toned Flash was and because most his outfit's material below his waist was gone; Wonder Woman could see that he had a lot to work with downstairs as well. If Wonder Woman was excited at what she saw, Flash was ecstatic at what he was looking at. Wonder Woman was amazingly fit, even for an Amazonian and even though her round firm tits were still covered, Flash had a perfect look at her trimmed Amazonian pussy. Highlighted by a thin strip of black pubic hair, Flash could only dream about how tight her still untouched pussy really was.

'Wow Flash… I've never seen a man naked before… It is forbidden on Themiscara!' Wonder Woman exclaimed as she closely examined Flash's hardening cock, even getting onto her knees for a closer inspection.

'Really… So I'm guessing you've never been lucky enough to taste one of these?' Flash said with a smirk before moving his hips forwards and making sure Wonder Woman got a perfect view of his now hard nine inch cock. By this point, Flash and Wonder Woman were totally under the sway of Circe's spells and were not paying attention to the evil sorceress in the slightest.

'Mmmm… Does it taste good Flash?' Wonder Woman asked, looking excited at the prospect of finally getting her chance at touching a man's penis.

'I don't know personally, but every woman who's had the pleasure of sucking on it always says they loved the taste!' Flash teased Wonder Woman as her fingers moved upwards and around his shaft to slowly begin massaging his nine inch shaft.

'Mother always said that Man could never be trusted but Mother's not here, is she?' Wonder Woman said sassily as she moved her mouth closer to his engorged cock. Without waiting another second, Wonder Woman's hot wet mouth enclosed around half of Flash's cock and she started moving her head back and forth, sucking as hard as she could.

'Mmmm… That's great Wonder Woman… You know… Unghh… For somebody who's never seen a cock before, you sure do know what you're doing!' Flash panted as Wonder Woman used her enhanced physical and Amazonian abilities to increase the pressure around his cock and pleasure him more in a few seconds than an average woman would have done in several hours. Whatever spell that Circe had cast over Wonder Woman, it had turned her into a real slut, the only thing on her mind was pleasuring both herself and Flash as best she could.

'You've seen nothing yet!' Wonder Woman mumbled as she pulled her mouth off his cock for a few moments. Wonder Woman wasn't kidding either, in seconds, her mouth was moving back and forth over his cock at a ridiculous speed, almost fast enough to even impress Flash.

'Unghhh… Ahh Fuck!' groaned Flash a few seconds later, after quickly succumbing to Wonder Woman's powerful lips and super-speed. Flash didn't even give Wonder Woman a warning before his cock began to spasm and erupt, spilling a huge load of sticky cum in her mouth and down her throat. Wonder Woman quickly coughed and nearly choked as Flash pulled his cock out of her mouth and fired off a couple smaller loads across her face.

'Mmmm… That's not half bad…' Wonder Woman said after regaining her composure and licking her lips, before tearing off her top and showing Flash for the first time, her perfect round and firm tits.

'I told you you'd like it baby… Now you get a turn!' Flash replied before forcing Wonder Woman onto her back and opening her legs to have access to her sweet untouched cunny. 'Yum… I've been wanting to taste this ever since I met you.' He said before getting onto his stomach and putting his head between her legs. Flash reached up with his hands and grabbed Wonder Woman's perfect tits, pinching her nipples before using his superhuman speed to move his tongue in and out of Wonder Woman's shaved pussy with incredible speed and precision, hitting just the right spots and quickly pushing the Amazonian princess over the edge and into orgasmic bliss.

'BY HERA'S WILL FLASHHHHHHHH!' Screamed Wonder Woman as her entire body began to vibrate and her pussy exploded all over Flash's tongue and face. Flash licked his lips and without stopping, continued to eat out Wonder Woman's delicious pussy.

'These two are really getting me going!' Groaned Circe as she watched the two now entwined lovers pleasure themselves in front of her. Circe had her fingers buried in her pussy as sat only a few feet away from them while she considered her good fortune. She had an urge to join the two superhero lovers in a ménage a trois that would simply be legendary, but she knew she couldn't afford any slipups or physical attachments if she hoped to succeed in her plan. She already knew that the Joker had been caught carrying out the first phase in her plan and if she were to be careless now, the whole thing could fall apart.

As Circe thought about her future plans, Wonder Woman and Flash continued on without even noticing the sorceress that had doomed them to such a pleasurable and passionate partnering. After getting Wonder Woman off for the fifth time in only a few minutes, Wonder Woman finally screamed for the superfast hero to fuck her Amazonian pussy.

'I want you to fuck me... NOW!' Screamed Wonder Woman, trying to recover from her last orgasm as Flash moved in and guided his cock towards her untouched pussy. 'I always thought Batman would fuck me first... I always had a crush on him, but you're just too cute.' Wonder Woman purred in his ear as Flash leaned in to kiss her. Wonder Woman could feel his cock brush up against her tight slit and not wanting to stay a virgin another minute, she grabbed Flash's waist and pulled him down into her. Four of his nine inches slammed into her and right through her fleshy hymen. Wonder Woman screamed out in pain and pleasure as she felt her pussy being filled with her first ever cock. A tiny trickle of blood ran down Wonder Woman's thigh, as both superheroes winced in pain.

'Fuck... You're too tight!' Flash groaned as he slowly pulled a couple of inches out of her before driving his cock back down into her even deeper. For the next few minutes, Flash slowly eased in and out of Wonder Woman's tight snatch, until gradually, the pain and resistance started to wane and Flash's speed started to increase.

'I can't believe I've been missing out on this my entire life!' Shouted Wonder Woman as Flash started to really give it to her; slamming his shaft down into her with his superhuman speed. Flash just smiled to himself as both his lust for Wonder Woman and the magical spell placed on him by Circe continued to do its work and drive him to fuck the Amazonian princess without mercy. Wonder Woman's big firm tits were jiggling back and forth as Flash drove his cock into her faster and faster.

'God Dammit... This is so hot!' Circe moaned to herself as her fingers moved in and out of her pussy with an even greater urgency. As Circe continued to pleasure herself, Flash had decided on a new position to fuck Wonder Woman. Lifting her up by her waist, Flash starting bouncing her up and down on his cock as the two superheroes started kissing each other again.

'I don't... Unghhh... Think I can last... Ahhhh... Much longer!' Groaned Flash as he slammed his cock up into her with even more speed. Although Flash had the speed and endurance of a superhuman and the desire to fuck the Amazonian princess all night long, Wonder Woman's pussy was just too tight and his stamina was quickly ebbing away.

'Keep fucking me... Please don't stop!' Moaned Wonder Woman, as another orgasm washed over her and her desire to keep Flash inside her overpowered her better judgement.

'But... Unghhhhh... TOO LATE!' Flashed grunted out loud a few moments later as he sank his entire nine inches deep inside Wonder Woman's tight twat and started filling the Amazon with his superhuman cum. Stream after stream filled her tight hole as Wonder Woman screamed out in happiness. She could feel his hot sticky ropes of seed plaster her womb and fill her right to the brim. Wonder Woman couldn't care in the least about the possible consequences of having her pussy filled with Flash's potent seed; all she cared about was how good it had felt being fucked by the fastest human being on the planet as Flash fell to the ground exhausted, with his cock still slowly moving in and out of Wonder Woman's snatch.

'Amazing! Simply Amazing... I knew you two had it in you!' Applauded an overjoyed Circe, who had just gotten off herself and was now licking her sticky fingers. 'And you Flash... I almost wanted to jump in with the two of you. You're quite the stud, aren't you?' She laughed as she stood back up and continued to watch Flash slowly move his softening cock in and out of Wonder Woman's cum-filled pussy. Both superheroes were exhausted and as Wonder Woman eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness, Flash's thrusts slowed to a crawl and he too quickly succumbed to sleep with his cock still lodged in Wonder Woman's sticky slit.

'Mmmmmpffff... Mmmmmm... Mmmmpff...' Mumbled a bound figure lying behind a crate near Circe.

'Oh... I almost forgot about you honey... But don't you worry; I've got plans for you!' Circe said as she walked over to the mysterious figure and looked down to see an exact copy of herself struggling to break free from her bindings. 'I know this is your reality, but I really must insist that I call the shots from now on sweetie... You'll see, everything is a lot more exciting when I'm in charge... Let's just hope Luthor has what I needed or he'll been in more trouble than the Joker!' Circe laughed before picking up her duplicate and vanishing into thin air, leaving both Flash and Wonder Woman to wake up in each other's arms and the awkwardness that would no doubt ensue when they woke the next morning.


End file.
